Occultus Novitas
by Serene Chaos
Summary: What if you could enter the Harry Potter world? Well, three Muggle girls end up doing so. One problem: the year is 1942. The Chamber of Secrets is open and one of them has a mad crush on Tom Riddle. How the heck will they get out of THIS? Review, please!
1. Exordium

  


occultus novitas  
CHAPTER ONE _exordium_

  
  
**Author**: Serene Chaos  
  
**Category**: Humor, Drama, Romance  
  
**Keywords**: Tom Riddle, chamber of secrets, grindelwald  
  
**Spoilers**: All four books as well as QTTA & FB&WTFT  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
**Summary**: What if you could enter the Harry Potter world? Well, three "Muggle" girls randomly end up doing so. One problem: the year is 1942. The Chamber of Secrets is open and one of them has a mad crush on Tom Riddle. How the heck will they get out of THIS?   
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own Kierra Warren, Rose Javenson and Natalie Gregory. Oh, and I own Mapleneige. The _X-Files_ are the property of Chris Carter & Fox Networks.  
  
**Author's Note**: Title means "Hidden Strangeness" according to the Latin-English dictionary I use. And the title of this chapter means "The Beginning". Thank you and remember to review! And I do hope that no one has used this idea before!  
  


~ ~ ~

  


"C'mon guys, hurry up!" fifteen-year-old Kierra Warren said impatiently. She tucked a loose stand of red hair behind her ear as she waited for her two friends to catch up. 

"I don't understand how you can walk so fast through this forest while wearing three-inch heels." Rose Javenson shook her brunette head in wonder. 

"Well, there's the fact that she's completely off her rocker." Natalie Gregory muttered, rolling her hazel eyes. 

"It's a blessing." Kierra grinned, swinging the flashlight around so that they could see more of the forest. 

The three teenagers had decided that it would be a fun experience to explore the woods behind Rose's house. Well, Kierra had thought it would be fun and had persuaded Rose and Natalie to accompany her. 

"Remind me _why_ we decided to come out here." Rose muttered. 

"Because Kierra wanted to go Lupin-hunting." Natalie replied. 

"Nattie, it was _your_ idea to go Lupin-hunting." Kierra reminded her. 

"Well, can't we just go back? Lupin is a _book character_ and anyway, there's no such thing as werewolves." Rose shivered slightly. 

"Go back?" Kierra pouted, "Where's the fun in that?" 

"We'll be in a nice, safe, _warm_ house." Rose said. 

"So? You can go back. We'll stay out here and explore some more." Natalie said cheerfully. 

"Yeah. And when my mother asks where you are, I'm _sure_ the news of you two exploring the woods alone will please her." Rose rolled her eyes, "And anyway, Kierra, you have the flashlight." 

"Whoa!" Kierra stopped, shining the light directly in front of the three girls. 

"What, in the name of all that is holy, is that?" Rose breathed. 

"No idea." Natalie replied, emerald eyes widening at the sight. 

"It's right out of The X-Files ." Kierra muttered. 

In front of the three girls was a seemingly endless wall...except it wasn't made out of wood, stone or brick. It was semi-opaque with a soap-bubble sheen. It also seemed to be glowing in the dark forest. 

"Guys, maybe we _really_ should go back?" Rose suggested uncertainly. 

"No way." Kierra said flatly. Rose and Natalie looked at her. The red-head had a slightly maniacal gleam in her turquoise eyes...one not unlike one that her favourite character on The X-Files, Fox Mulder often had. 

"Kierra, you're _not_ an X-Files agent. We should just turn around and come back in the morning when it's light out." Natalie said firmly. 

"I don't think so." Kierra scoffed. She stepped up to the wall and held out her hand, close to touching it. She grinned at her two friends, "Dare me?" 

"Dare you to what?" Natalie raised an eyebrow. 

"To touch it." Kierra's said mischievously. 

"No. We're going back to the house, _now_." Rose said, stepping forward to grab Kierra's arm. 

Kierra grinned disarmingly and plunged her hand into the - what now, they deemed unsolid - wall. 

Natalie screamed at the shock of seeing her friend's hand enter a solid wall. 

Kierra's grin widened and she walked right through the wall. 

"Good Lord." Rose swore under her breath. 

"Should we follow her?" Natalie asked uncertainly. 

"Yes, she has the flashlight!" Rose said, running into the wall after her friend. 

"I hate this." Natalie groaned before walking through the wall herself. She screwed up her eyes as she passed through. Walking through the wall made her skin tingle, like a tiny electric shock. She opened her eyes on the other side to see Kierra and Rose standing there. 

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Kierra said in a low voice, swinging the flashlight around. 

The trees on this side of the wall were clearly thicker and more gnarled, like they were ancient. The forest floor was now littered with dozens of dead twigs and leafs. They could not see the sky above, as the trees were too tall and thick. 

"Where the hell are we?" Natalie found herself murmuring as she stared around, fascinated. 

"Not in my backyard." Rose said, "And look, the wall's gone." she muttered as the flashlight in Kierra's hand went out. 

"So's the light, apparently." Kierra said dryly, "Rose, when did you last put batteries in this thing?" 

"Five minutes before we left." Rose replied promptly, "They should be working." 

There were bangings, which evidently were Kierra, trying to get the flashlight to work again. "Well, they aren't. So where the hell are we?" the red-head repeated Natalie's earlier question. 

Natalie thought as she squinted, trying to see in the dark, "We're in a forest, on a full moon, without any light. The flashlight simply died, even though there were fresh batteries," she thought out loud, "So, we're in..." 

"In where, Nattie?" Rose asked. 

"Well, the flashlight won't work, so..." all that Natalie could think of was Hogwarts..._damn books, they're addicting. Can't find a situation where I don't think about them._ she stopped cursing the Harry Potter books and began to think. Muggle items, such as the flashlight didn't work there...she swallowed before continuing, "Guys, I think we're at Hogwarts." 

"Da-amn." Kierra whistled. 

"Well, I think we've found a place where your bank card won't work, Kierra." Rose said dryly. 

"That's why I have something called cash, Rosie." Kierra said. Natalie squinted once again, she could see faintly in the dark now. 

"How much?" Natalie asked. 

"Four hundred and fifty." Kierra replied. 

"Where did you get it all?" Rose cried. 

"Withdrew money from the ATM, got paid for baby-sitting the two brats who live next door, collected my allowance from my parents which, they hadn't paid me for a month." Kierra said, "And I think I can see again." 

"Shut up, you and your stupid hyper-night vision." Natalie said grumpily. 

"Great, that sure helps me." Rose muttered. 

"Shut up!" Kierra hissed sharply. 

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Rose said in indignation. 

"Shut up!" Kierra repeated, "Some one's coming!" 

Natalie froze, "From what direction?" she whispered. 

"My left." Kierra said, listening hard. She could hear footsteps, light as they were, "I'm going to check it out." 

"Kierra, you're insane!" Rose whispered loudly, "This is the _Forbidden Forest_ - if Nattie's correct - and there are _monsters_ in here." 

There was no reply. Kierra had evidently gone to see what the sound was. 

"Damn!" Rose swore loudly.   


~ ~ ~

  


The footsteps stopped. Kierra's ears perked, waiting for another sound. She had turned towards the footsteps and they had stopped right in front of her. 

_Kierra, you know, sometimes maybe you should listen to Rose and Natalie?_ a voice chaisted her. _Yeah, and what fun would that be?_ the red-head kept her attention focused in front of her. _Hope they don't flip out too much when they realize I'm gone_ she thought, diverting her attention from whatever was in front of her. 

That momentary lapse in concentration cost her a bit. 

Suddenly, a figure came flying at Kierra and knocked to the ground, and she landed flat on her back. _That's gonna hurt in the morning_, she thought. However, her fight-or-flight reflexes were kicking in. Unfortunatly for whoever had tackled her to the ground, it was the fight part. She pushed the figure up off of her and scrambled up off the ground. 

She heard breathing from her right side and before whatever it was could tackle her again, she flung her foot out to the side. It connected with something and she heard a groan. 

"Flaera!" an English-accented male voice called out and Kierra flung her hands up to protect her face. Even though that spell hadn't been in the Potter books, she knew that it evidently was to cause harm. She was right. Pain spread across her palms and she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. Her hands had been burned; that spell had obviously been a fire one. 

Kierra kept her ears perked up, for her attacker. But, there was no noise. _Either they've gone away or they're gonna attack me again._ she thought. However, the fifteen-year-old was at a distinct disadvantage. 

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed her from behind, holding tight to her elbows. 

_Guess they've attacked me._ Kierra thought ruefully. _Okay, this is a good time to remember those martial arts classes from gym . . ._

"I'm not going to hurt you." her attacker said softly. 

"Really?" Kierra asked sardonically, "I've found evidence to the contrary." she pushed her attacker's arms apart, freeing her own. Then she stepped hard on his insole (wearing heels made this ten times more painful for her attacker), pivoted and swept her attacker's ankle, causing them to fall to the ground. 

"Good God, you fight like a wildcat," her attacker muttered, "Lumos." a light blossomed from the end of Kierra's attacker's wand. She could now see, thanks to the wandlight, that her attacker had been a male. 

He had slightly over-long hair that was so black that there was blue in it. The blue closely matched his violet eyes and was those eyes were startling against such pale skin. He was about a head taller than Kierra (who was currently five foot five with the help of three inch heels) and wore long, black robes with a silver badge pinned to his chest. 

_Student at Hogwarts, obviously...wonder who he is?_ Kierra thought, "Well, you attacked me first!" 

"That's because I thought you were some dangerous creature." the boy said. 

"Do you burn the hands of 'dangerous creatures'?" Kierra asked, holding up her hands, showing the burns across her palms. 

The boy winced, "Ouch. Here, let me heal it." 

Kierra held out her pain-filled palms and the boy tapped his wand to them, muttering something. 

"Kierra! KIERRA!" Rose came running up with Natalie. They both looked pale and worried in the wandlight. 

"We heard fighting sounds and wondered what was going on." Natalie said. Then she noticed the boy, "Who are you?" 

"Tom. Tom Riddle." the boy said coolly, inspecting Kierra's hands. "They're healed." 

Kierra just stood there, not moving her hands, eyes wide. _Good Lord, we are at Hogwarts...in the 1940s!_

"Now, who are you? You're wearing Muggle clothing, so you aren't students here, are you?" Tom asked suspiciously. There was silence as Natalie and Rose were at a loss for words. 

"I'm Kierra Warren, that's Rose Javenson and Natalie Gregory." Kierra introduced, carefully avoiding Tom's second question. 

"Very well." Tom said, still suspicious, "You are Americans, I presume?" 

"We're Canadians!" Kierra protested. 

"So you don't attend Hogwarts." 

"Umm...well..." Natalie said nervously. 

"We're transfer students!" Rose blurted out. 

_Memo to self: smack Rose upside the head later._ Kierra thought, wincing. 

"As far as I know, Hogwarts doesn't accept transfer students." Tom said coldly. 

"Our school was levelled by Grindelwald's flunkies." Kierra said quickly, _Oh, we really could've used some info about Tom Riddle's time at school, J.K. Rowling._ she thought, mentally re-reading the parts about when Tom was in school. 

"Mapleneige?" Tom asked, surprised. He thought for a moment, "Yes...it was in the _Daily Prophet_...one of those freak attacks by his followers in North America..." he mused. 

_Thank the sages, Kierra's lucky guesses are pay dirt!_ Natalie sighed in relief. 

"Yeah, Mapleneige!" Rose said enthusiastically. _Wherever that is..._

"So, where are you wands?" Tom asked, slipping back into suspicion. 

"We lost them?" Natalie asked hopefully. 

"Lost them?" Tom raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, we lost them." Rose repeated. 

"He's not believing us." Kierra whispered to Natalie. 

"That's obvious." Natalie said, becoming slightly uneasy every as Tom's expression became more suspicious. "What're we supposed to do?" 

"I haven't taken Advanced Drama for nothing." Kierra smirked, "Just keep Rose quiet and follow along with the story." 

"Okay. This better not flop." Natalie said dubiously. 

"So, you lost your wands, eh?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow, "I find that very hard to believe." 

"Okay, you want the truth?" Kierra blurted out, looking quite pissed off. 

"Kierra!" Rose exclaimed. 

Kierra shot her a look as Natalie whispered, "She has a plan, trust her on this." in her ear. Rose's eyes widened, then she looked at Kierra warily. 

"Yes, I want the truth." Tom said icily. 

"They took our wands away from us." Kierra said, biting her lip. 

"Who is 'they'?" Tom asked, still suspicious. 

"The people at the orphanage!" Kierra blurted, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Orphanage?" Tom asked, wincing slightly. 

"Yes! Orphanage! We're orphans; me, Rose and Nattie!" Kierra said, "When Mapleneige was destroyed, we were sent back to the orphanage. They had thought it was a normal, ordinary school. But then the headmaster - " (_hopefully, it was a headmaster and not a headmistress_, Kierra thought) " - send letters to everyone's guardians, including ours. Then the head of the orphanage found out and took away all of our magic stuff!" by now, the tears were sliding down her face, uncontrollably. 

"So how did you get here?" Tom asked, no longer quite as suspicious. 

"We stole our wands back and made a Portkey, to get to Hogwarts. It was set to work at exactly ten minutes ago, but when we went to get it and our wands, the wands were gone." Natalie piped up, trying to be helpful. 

"So we used the Portkey to get here and we don't even know if this _is_ Hogwarts or not and we're stuck in the middle of the woods on a full moon!" Kierra finished up, tears still falling from her eyes. 

_And the winner of the Academy Award for best actress goes to.._.Natalie thought, amazed at her friend's ability to act and lie. 

"Yes, you are in Hogwarts. Here." Tom said, handing a handkerchief to Kierra, who wiped the tears off her face, "Though I'm not sure they accept transfer students." 

"They don't?" Rose cried, looking crest-fallen. 

"Maybe Professor Dippet'll be lenient." Tom mused. He then shrugged, "I'll see what I can do - maybe get them to accept transfer students for once." 

"Tom Riddle, you're the best!" Kierra said happily, throwing her arms around the Slytherin's neck. 

"Erm...yeah..." Tom said nervously, unsure what to do with the over-emotional red-haired teenager. "Uhh...let's go up to the castle now." 

"Thanks a bunch!" Kierra exclaimed, the tears long forgotten. She let go of Tom's neck and the quartet began to walk up to the castle, Natalie and Rose hanging a bit behind Tom and Kierra. 

"Oh, God..what is she gonna do?" Natalie muttered to Rose. 

"No idea, but I'm sure she'll gonna make the most of her time here." Rose said, rolling her eyes, "What are the odds of us being dumped in the 1940s at Hogwarts." 

"Don't know." Natalie said, "But she's gonna be in over her head if she gets involved with him." 

"I agree. Let's catch up." Rose said, quickening her pace. 

"So, what year are you in, Tom?" Kierra was asking as Natalie and Rose caught up. 

"Fifth." Tom said shortly. 

_Fifth...the year of the Chamber of Secrets...oh, goody, there's a Basilisk on the loose._ Kierra thought sarcastically, "What were you doing outside in the forest?" 

"Prefect duty. I get the honour of patrolling the edge of the Forbidden Forest every Saturday night." Tom said, smiling wryly. 

"We had Prefects back at Mapleneige. They were fifth year and above." Rose said, smiling wickedly, _Kierra's not gonna have all the fun in making up our 'life stories'._

"Yeah, all of us were Prefects." Natalie added. 

"Really?" Tom asked carelessly. They approached the edge of the forest, "Here's Hogwarts." 

_Just like it was described in the books!_ Kierra thought, staring at the large castle. Natalie gasped and Rose's eyes widened. 

"I'll bring you up to Professor Dippet and he can decide what to do with you." 

~ ~ ~

  



	2. Cognosco

  


occultus novitas  
CHAPTER TWO _cognosco_

  
  
**Author**: Serene Chaos  
  
**Category**: Humor, Drama, Romance  
  
**Keywords**: Tom Riddle, chamber of secrets, grindelwald  
  
**Spoilers**: All four books as well as QTTA & FB&WTFT  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
**Summary**: What if you could enter the Harry Potter world? Well, three "Muggle" girls randomly end up doing so. One problem: the year is 1942. The Chamber of Secrets is open and one of them has a mad crush on Tom Riddle. How the heck will they get out of THIS?   
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own Kierra Warren, Rose Javenson and Natalie Gregory. Oh, and I own Mapleneige. The _X-Files_ are the property of Chris Carter & Fox Networks.  
  
**Author's Note**: This chapter's title means "to examine, inquire and learn". Thank you and remember to review! And I do hope that no one has used this idea before!  
  


~ ~ ~

  


Armando Dippet looked up as there was a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock on his office wall. It was well past midnight; who could want to speak with him at this hour. Frowning, the Headmaster spoke in an old, feeble voice, "Enter." 

The door opened and a boy with slightly over-long black hair and violet eyes poked his head in, "Professor Dippet?" 

"Yes, what is it, Mr...?" Dippet trailed off. 

"Riddle. Tom Riddle, sir." Tom said, opening the door, "I need to speak to you." 

Dippet could see three girls wearing Muggle clothing standing there. The one with brown hair and eyes looked slightly apprehensive while the one with hazel eyes and blonde hair looked awed and the one with red hair and turquoise eyes looked slightly mischievous. 

"About what?" Dippet asked. 

"Does Hogwarts accept transfer students?" Tom asked nervously. 

"Why? Do these three want to transfer?" Dippet questioned, "You can come in you know." 

The three girls quickly scrambled into the office and closed the door behind them. 

"Yes, sir, we would like to transfer." Kierra spoke up. 

"Well, I'm not sure it's in Hogwarts policies to accept transfers." Dippet frowned. 

The three girls looked disappointed, "But Mapleneige was destroyed and we just _can't_ go back to the orphanage!" Natalie exclaimed. 

"Mapleneige?" Dippet asked, surprised, "Why didn't you say so? I'm sure all of Hogwarts will be sure to welcome you!" 

"Does that mean you'll accept us as transfers?" Rose asked hopefully. 

"I don't see why not." Dippet mused, "We'll have to clear out a room for you tonight and..oh, do you have your school supplies?" 

"No, the orphanage people took them away." Kierra said. 

"Do you have any money?" Dippet asked. 

"Yeah, four hundred and fifty Canadian dollars." Rose said, smirking at Kierra who looked furious. 

"So, you'll be able to buy your school things tomorrow in Diagon Alley?" Dippet asked. 

"Of curse, sir." Natalie said. 

"Now let me see...tomorrow's Halloween.." Dippet mused."Let's see...what year are you in?" 

"Fifth." Rose, Natalie and Kierra replied in unison. 

"All right, you shall go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school things, Riddle, would you accompany them there? You know your way around, correct?" Dippet asked. 

"Of course." Tom nodded. 

"You can come up here tomorrow at eleven in the morning and use a Portkey to get to Diagon Alley." Dippet said, "And tomorrow, at the Halloween feast, you'll be Sorted." 

"Thank you so much, professor!" Rose said happily. 

"Now, let's see...where can you sleep tonight?" Dippet mused. Then he snapped his fingers, "I know. Follow me." 

"Where's he taking us?" Kierra asked Tom quietly. 

"No idea." Tom shrugged in surprise as the group headed down many staircases and through hallways before stopping in front of a room. 

"Here we are." Dippet said, opening the door. He waved his wand and the room was instantly transformed. It now held three beds and a fireplace where warm flames were crackling, "I'll see you in the morning then." He then left. 

"Well, I'll see you three in the morning too, I guess." Tom said awkwardly. 

"Good night, Tom." Kierra said. 

"Good night." Tom said, before walking away. Rose closed the door and leaned against it while Natalie sat down in front to the fire, a bit chilled after being out in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. 

"Good God, he is _hot_!" Kierra exclaimed as she flopped down on one of the beds. 

"Why, Kierra, I had absoloutely _no_ idea that you liked old Armando Dippet!" Rose asked, grinning mischievously. 

Kierra's response was to throw a pillow at her friend, "Hell no. You know damn well that I mean Tom." 

"Kierra." Rose said warningly. 

"What?" Kierra asked, "I just said he was hot!" 

"Kierra, he's evil. Here, I'll even spell it out for you: e-v-i-l." Natalie said. 

"Wow, you learned how to spell." Kierra said sarcastically, clapping. 

"Kierra!" Natalie exclaimed, "I'm serious. I honestly don't think you should get mixed up with him." 

"And why ever not, Nattie?" Kierra asked, studying her nails. 

"He's the _Heir of Slytherin_, for Christ's sake!" Rose exclaimed, "Future Lord Voldemort, killer of Mudbloods and Muggles alike!" 

"Oh-ho, better not let anyone hear you say Mudblood." Kierra smirked, "And anyway, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." 

Rose rolled her eyes, "And one other thing." she said as she got up and lay on one of the other beds. 

"What's that?" Natalie asked. 

"Kierra, if I catch you sneaking off down Knockturn Alley, I'll skin you alive." Rose said. 

"Ooh, someone's bitchy." 

"I have a right to be. I just got transported back in time over fifty years, to a wizarding/witchcraft school where one of my friends has already developed a crush on the Dark Lord!" Rose muttered, flopping down on the third bed. 

"I think you need sleep." Natalie commented. 

"Damn straight." Rose said, closing her eyes. 

"Well, now we know there's no magic school in Canada." Kierra said, amused. "Maybe that's why we never got any letters." 

"Or we're just not witches at all and we're gonna be totally screwed when everyone finds out." Natalie muttered, yawning. 

"But, it states clearly in the books that only witches and wizards can see Hogwarts." Kierra retorted triumphantly. 

"Ooh, that _is_ true." Natalie mused. 

"And I don't know about you guys, but technically one could refer to me as a witch," Kierra said thoughtfully, "After all, I am Wiccan." 

"But then you'd be a Muggle-born witch," Natalie replied. 

"So?" 

"Well, we all know what's happening to Muggle-born witches and wizards here," Natalie said grimly.

"_Damn._"   


~ ~ ~

  


"Get up!" a voice said impatiently. 

Rose kept her eyes shut. Maybe whoever was bothering her would go away if they thought she was asleep. 

"Rose!" another voice said. 

_No such luck_, Rose groaned inwardly. She burrowed her head into the pillow. 

"Rose, it's time to go to Diagon Alley." the second voice said. 

"I don't care." Rose muttered into her pillow. 

"Rose Marie Javenson, if you do not get up this instant, I will bring Tom Riddle in here and get him to hex you." the first voice said impatiently. 

Rose's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, "I'm awake! I'm awake!" 

"I knew that would work." Kierra smirked, "Now, get up. It's ten to eleven." 

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Rose cried. 

"We tried. It was like you'd been given the Drought of Living Death." Natalie said, "Now, c'mon, we've got to go to Dippet's office." 

Rose got up off her bed and stretched, with much grumbling involved. 

"I'll go see if the Portkey's ready." Kierra said, going to the door. She opened it and was almost punched in the face. 

"Oh, sorry." Tom said, looking quite surprised. He lowered his fist, "I was just going to come and get you three." 

"Good God, you almost gave me a heart attack." Kierra said, her eyes still wide. Natalie had to stifle her laughter. 

"Are you ready to go?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah." Rose said, yawning, "Off to Diagon Alley we go." 

"What do we need?" Natalie asked Tom as the quartet walked down the halls. 

"All the items on this list." Tom handed her a piece of parchment. 

Rose looked over Natalie's shoulder at the list. _Geez...seven flipping spell books..._

"So, what are classes like here at Hogwarts?" Kierra asked Tom animatedly, pretending not to know a thing about Hogwarts, "And will me and my friends all be placed in the same class?" 

"Well, you have to take Potions, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy and Charms." Tom said, "I'm not sure if you'll all be Sorted into the same house, though." 

"What are the different houses?" Kierra asked curiously. 

"Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Tom replied promptly, "I'm in Slytherin." 

"Neat." Kierra said cheerfully, "What are the optional classes?" 

"There's Study of Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Arithmacy." Tom said, "I'm taking Study of Ancient Runes and Divination. They're both interesting. in Ancient Runes, we sometimes make up our own spells." 

"Those sound like interesting classes." Kierra said, "Can we only take two?" 

_Incessant chatter..._Rose thought as she rolled her eyes, "Umm...we're at Dippet's office, now." 

Indeed they were. There stood Professor Dippet, with a small bag, waiting for them. Obviously, while talking, Kierra and Tom hadn't noticed how fast they had been walking. 

"Are you all ready for your trip to Diagon Alley?" Professor Dippet asked. 

"Of course, Professor." Natalie said. 

"Here is your Portkey," Dippet handed Tom the bag, "It will go off in exactly five minute, so I suggest, you all hold onto it, or one person holds onto it and the others hold onto that person. It will also work exactly three hours from now." 

"Will we be placed in fifth year, sir?" Rose asked. 

"No. Not exactly. When you get back, you'll have lunch and then I'll gather the teachers and you'll take parts of the exams to see where you place." Dippet said slowly, "I know that Mapleneige has a different program than ours and you'll be placed in different classes in different years, depending on your strengths." 

"Of course, Professor. We understand." Rose said, nodding. 

"I suggest you all grab hold of the Portkey now, then." Dippet said. 

"Okay, here we go." Tom pulled a silver pocket watch and chain out of the bag. He grasped onto the watch part while Rose and Natalie held onto the chain. 

"Okay, how am I supposed to do this?" Kierra muttered. There was no place for her to grasp onto the pocket watch/chain. 

"I suggest you hold onto someone or someone holds onto you." Dippet said cheerfully. 

"Here." Tom said, "You can hold onto the other side of the watch." 

"Okay." Kierra walked to him and grasped onto the pocket watch. She was standing so close to Tom that she could've stood up and kissed him. 

_I swear, those two together is a recipe for BIG trouble,_ Rose thought as she felt a jerk behind her navel and was pulled by the Portkey. 

"Oof!" Natalie said indignantly as she fell on her behind as they appeared in Diagon Alley. 

Rose wobbled slightly and held onto the pocket watch, even though everyone else let go. 

"Eep!" Kierra cried as she stumbled and fell... 

...right into Tom's arms. 

"Whoa!" Tom cried softly, steadying her. 

"Sorry!" Kierra said, blushing slightly. 

"Umm...it's...okay..." Tom said as he and Kierra disentangled themselves from each other. 

Rose turned away and pretended to gag. Natalie saw this and giggled. Kierra, on the other hand, stuck out her tongue at Rose. Tom was oblivious to them, though. 

"How about we go get our school supplies now?" Rose suggested. 

"Good idea." Natalie backed her up. 

"_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five; A History of Magic; Magical Theory; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi; Magical Drafts and Potions; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them; History of the Dark Arts and Defending Yourself Against Them_..." Rose muttered, looking at the book list. 

"Not to mention the books for extra classes." Natalie piped up. 

"Let's go, then." Tom said, "We'll go to Gringotts first..." 

About a quarter of an hour later, they were back in Diagon Alley, the four hundred and fifty dollars changed into Galleons and Sickles. 

"Flourish and Blotts'll be our first stop, then I suppose you should get new wands..." Tom mused. 

"Can we get our new wands first?" Kierra asked. _Need wand...must do magic...she_ thought, grinning impishly. _Lemme think...we should be able to do most spells up to fifth year..._

"It would make most sense to get them last, seeing as choosing wands can take up to five hours." Tom said, "I should know." 

"Why? It took you that long?" Natalie asked. 

"Unfortunately." Tom said, smiling ruefully. 

"Well, let's go get our books then." Rose said. 

And so they headed off to Flourish and Blotts. 

"Don't forget to get books for the extra classes you'll want to take." Tom said as the three girls picked out their books. 

"Umm...which ones are for Arithmacy and Muggle Studies?" Natalie asked. 

"Why do you want to take Muggle Studies?" Kierra asked her in a curious whisper, "I mean, you don't _need_ to take it." 

"It'll be an easy pass." Natalie shrugged as Tom handed her the required books. 

"I'll take the same classes." Rose said, _Farther away from Tom Riddle, the better._ she thought, eyeing the Slytherin teen suspiciously. She grabbed the same books as Natalie. 

"What ones do you need for Divination and Ancient Runes?" Kierra inquired. 

"_Unfogging the Future_ and a Rune dictionary." Tom said. He looked at a bookshelf, then reached up and grabbed two books off of it, "Here you go." he handed them to Kierra. 

They paid for their books and left the shop. Soon, they had gathered potion supplies from the Apothecary and were ready to set off to Madam Malkin's for robe-fitting. 

"Lovely," Tom muttered under his breath as they entered the robe shop. 

"Oh, hello, dears." a plump young woman - Madam Malkin - greeted cheerfully, "A bit late to be getting your school clothing, isn't it?" she asked. 

"We're transfers. All of our stuff was left behind in Canada." Natalie spoke up. 

"Okay, hop up on this stool dear and we'll get you fitted." Madam Malkin said, as a stool appeared out of thin air. Natalie hopped dubiously up on the stool and Madam Malkin threw a robe over her. 

"Uhhh..." Natalie said nervously as Madam Malkin waved her wand and instantly the robes were a perfect fit. 

"So that's three in this size..." Madam Malkin muttered, magicking the robe off of Natalie and into a box where two others like it appeared. "Now, dress robes...how about blue?" 

"All right." Natalie said. 

"Okay." Madam Malkin pointed at the box and royal blue dress robes appeared. "Your turn, dear." she said to Rose as Natalie got down from the stool. 

Soon, Rose was outfitted with her three robes, "I want lavender dress robes." she told Madam Malkin promptly, "With pale blue trim." 

"Let's see..." Madam Malkin muttered and Rose was dressed in long lavender robes with dark blue trim around the bottom, neckline and edges of her sleeves. 

"Not on the neck. I want it like, sorta braided trim, please." Rose said, tacking on the last word so not to sound rude. 

Madam Malkin waved her wand and the trim on Rose's robes changed to braided trim and disappeared from the neckline. "Happy now?" 

"Quite." Rose said as the robes vanished into a box with her other robes. 

"C'mon, your turn now, missie." Madam Malkin turned to Kierra, "What dress robes will you be wanting?" 

"Umm..." Kierra frowned. _Black? Nah...already have black robes...blue? Natalie has blue...definetly **not** pink or purple. Hmm..._ "How about green? With silver?" 

"All right." Madam Malkin waved her wand and Kierra was instantly wearing forest green robes with a silver underskirt and silver accents on the sleeves and collar. "Is that what you want?" 

"Yes, thanks very much." Kierra said as Madam Malkin magicked the robes into a box for her. 

"Going out for Slytherin?" Tom asked her as they left the shop after the girls paid for their purchases 

"Maybe," Kierra smirked. 

"Oh, God." Rose muttered under her breath. 

"Wands, now?" Natalie suggested. 

"Of course!" Kierra said, her eyes shining eagerly. 

"How about you three go get your wands and I'll meet you in front of Gringotts in an hour or so?" Tom suggested. 

"All right." Rose said immediately. 

"Fine by me." Natalie instantly chimed in. 

"Okay." Kierra said, somewhat glumly. 

"I'll see you all in an hour then." Tom called over his shoulder as he walked away. 

The three girls looked at each other and chimed in unison, "Knockturn Alley." 

"Figures, doesn't it?" Kierra grinned as the three of them set off down the street to Ollivander's wand shop. 

Natalie was the first one in, pushing open the door. "Hello?" she called to the empty, slightly dusty shop. 

"I'll be there in a second!" a voice called from the back of the shop. 

"I swear, these British accents are driving me up the wall." Rose muttered under her breath, while looking around at the shelves upon shelves filled with piles of long, thin boxes. 

"Hello, hello, welcome, welcome." a man stepped out of the back room, looking slightly dishevelled and holding a few boxes. "I suppose you're here for wands beacuse you a - lost them or b - somehow manages to break them." 

"Choice number one - or letter a." Kierra quipped. 

"Wand hand?" The man, who was obviously Ollivander said, putting the boxes he carried down on a nearby table. 

"Ambidexterous." Kierra replied promptly, waving both her hands. 

"Lovely." Ollivander muttered before opening several boxes, "You'll have to try the wand with each hand then." picking up one, he handed it to the red-head, "Oak, dragon-heartstring, fourteen inches." 

Kierra waved it around in her right hand, then her left. Nothing. 

"Holly, eleven inches, unicorn hair." 

Nothing once more. 

After a few minutes, Ollivander handed Kierra a wand, "Here's an interesting one. Thirteen inches, yew..." he squinted, searching his memory, "Yes, this is one of the odd ones...ah! I remember now, powdered salamander's blood." 

"Interesting." Kierra said, waving it around with her right hand. Other than feeling a little tingle, nothing happened. She switched hands and felt a great warmth run down her arm. When she waved it around green and blue sparkles flew out of it and a gust of wind blew through the shop. 

"Very good, very good." Ollivander clapped his hands, "That will be eight Galleons...for each of you. You might as well pay for them all together." 

"One sec.." Kierra dug into her pocket and pulled out a handful of change. She counted out twenty-four Galleons and handed them to Ollivander. 

"Next, please." Ollivander said, pocketing the money. Natalie stepped up confidently, 

"My right hand is my wand hand." 

"All right, then." Ollivander handed Natalie a wand, "Werewolf's fur, Oak, twelve and three-quarter inches." 

Waving it around, Natalie felt rather foolish...well, until a flash of blue light and a gust of wind erupted from the wand. She looked shocked and amazed, "Cool!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and hair windswept. 

"My turn, yay!" Rose bounced forward, impatience brimming from her. She immediately snatched up the wand Ollivander gave her. 

Her impatience turned soon to exhasperation as she tried wand after wand with no success. 

"Tricky customer, eh?" Ollivander asked, eyes alight as he handed Rose her hundred-something wand, "Rosewood, twelve and a half inches, feather of an Irish phoenix." 

Rose waved it around, feeling throughouly annoyed, but was soon delighted as purple and pink sparkles flew out, "Finally!" she exclaimed, "Let's go Natalie, Kierra." 

"Kierra?" Natalie looked around the store for their friend. 

"Where the hell has she run off to this time?" Rose muttered, dragging Natalie out of Ollivanders and looking up and down the street for the redhead. 

"I'll give you a clue," Natalie sighed, "It starts with a K, ends with a y and there's a 'nockturn alle' inbetween." 

"Damn her!" 

"My sentiments exactly." 

~ ~ ~

  



	3. Erro

  


occultus novitas  
CHAPTER THREE _erro_

  
  
**Author**: Serene Chaos  
  
**Category**: Humor, Drama, Romance  
  
**Keywords**: Tom Riddle, chamber of secrets, grindelwald  
  
**Spoilers**: All four books as well as QTTA & FB&WTFT  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
**Summary**: What if you could enter the Harry Potter world? Well, three "Muggle" girls randomly end up doing so. One problem: the year is 1942. The Chamber of Secrets is open and one of them has a mad crush on Tom Riddle. How the heck will they get out of THIS?   
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own Kierra Warren, Rose Javenson and Natalie Gregory. Oh, and I own Mapleneige.  
  
**Author's Note**: This chapter's title means "to wander, stray, rove/be mistaken, err, go astray". Thank you and remember to review! And I do hope that no one has used this idea before! As well, this chapter is slightly shorter, as the next few are planned to be rather long. Enjoy! ^_6  
  


~ ~ ~

  


"I am so going to kill her!" Rose ranted, waving her arms around. By some weird trick of nature, she was able to keep the contents of her shopping bags actually _inside_ the shopping bags. 

"You've said that thirteen times now." Natalie noted. "And still, you wave your arms around like a psycho loonie, attracting unneccessary attention from the passersby." 

And attention indeed was what they were attracting. There was a small crowd of about a half-dozen people muttering amongst themselves whether or not this poor girl was over-taxed and had gone mad. 

Rose stopped, suddenly self-conscious of the unwanted attention she was recieving. She sort of inched behind Natalie, laughing nervously. Then she made a bolt for the nearest shop entrance to hide. 

Natalie rolled her eyes then followed, casting an eye towards the entrance to Knockturn Alley. _Well, I'm not her keeper, so Kierra can just look after herself._

~ ~ ~

  
  
Knockturn Alley was definetly not one of those places you'd like to be in the dark. That was what Kierra instantly decided after walking a few steps down the street. The people were rather creepy and that one old guy seemed to be leering at her. That caused an involuntary shudder to run down her spine. She tried to keep her eyes wandering from Tom, whom she was tailing, and seemed to be doing a good job on it. After all, when a person had a backside like Tom did, it wasn't hard to keep looking at them. However, when she tripped over one of the uneven cobblestones, she had to take her eyes away from him to steady herself. In the ten seconds or so of doing that, she somehow managed to copletely loose sight of him. 

Hesitantly, Kierra took a few uncertain steps forward. Now that she was completely without someone she knew within a ten foot radius, Knockturn Alley suddenly became a lot more creepy looking. And not in the good, horror movie type creepy looking. She stopped for a moment, then moved forward, thinking it would be better to not stand beside the dark back alley as someone could easily reach out and grab her. 

Grab hold of her someone did, however. Except not from the back alley. With a squeak at the pressure of an arm around her, Kierra jumped and whirled around. And found herself staring into the face of a very angry Tom Riddle.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Tom demanded, his tone even. The way his eyes seemed to flash a bit of a red tinge for a minute jarred her nerves.

"I'm not playing at anything." Kierra replied, her face deadpan. That caused Tom's expression to become a fraction more hostile.

"Following me into Knockturn Alley." Tom's voice was soft, as not to attract attention. This wasn't really a place where it would be all that good to attract attention.

"I've heard of it's reputation and found it irrisistable." Kierra said, a sarcastic bite fringing on her voice.

"Your friends didn't follow you, did they." It was a statement, not a question. As he said that, Tom's eyes moved up and down her body, as if he were studying her like prey.

"Of course they didn't." Kierra shot back. Tom was beginning to circle her and she turned so that they were still face to face, even if there were a few good inches between their heights.

"Well, then." Tom's mouth slowly slid into a cat-like grin. "You can accompany me on my errand."

Kierra's eyebrows shot half-way up her head as Tom stopped so he was beside her. "Errand?" she asked as he began walking. She matched his strides, so she could keep up.

"I have to, ah, visit a friend." Tom said, waving his right hand carelessly. He then rested it on Kierra's lower back. "All you have to do is what I tell you to."

"Which is what?" Kierra was instantly suspicious.

"Don't talk back so much for one thing," Tom said, moving his hand so his arm was draped across Kierra's waist and pulled her closer. "Relax and play along."

The suspicion was still alive and well in Kierra's mind. "Who is this friend?"

"Julien Malfoy." Tom said, pulling her to a halt outside a door. "In here."

_Goody, a Malfoy_, Kierra thought, half-sourly and half with genuine interest. She stepped through the door as Tom held it open. Once they were inside, he placed his arm right back where it was, but slightly off. Now, his hand was playing with the waistline of her shirt. His fingertips occasionally slipped under the fabric and lightly brushed against bare skin. The first time that happened, Kierra jumped slightly and glared at Tom out of the corner of her eye. He just smirked.

Inside the store - or whatever it was, Kierra wasn't very certain - was rather bare. There was a desk. With a chair behind it. And a doorway behind the chair and the desk. It was blocked by a door. And instantly, that's where Tom headed with Kierra. Before they reached it, it opened.

The door opener could only have been a Malfoy. He had a pale pointed face, with blonde hair that was a few shades darker than platinum. The blonde hair was pulled back by a black ribbon and looked to be long. The blue eyes betrayed no emotion, as did the facial expression.

"I was wondering when you would next stop by, Tom" the young man, who looked to be in his early twenties and could only be Julien Malfoy, said. "And look, you've brought a friend." His tone was patronising and caused Kierra to glare at him.

"Julien, this is Kierra." Tom said, nodding at her. His hand still played with the hem of her shirt, but now he was daring to move his fingers up a few inches further.

"Why is she dressed in Muggle clothing?" Julien directed his question at Tom, completely ignoring the Canadian girl. Which the aforementioned Canadian girl didn't really like.

"You don't have to talk like I'm not here, you know. I have perfectly good ears." Kierra snapped. Julien's eyebrows narrowed as he stepped closer to her. Defiantly, Kierra stared up into his face, her own expression set. 

"Cute." Julien said, sneering slightly. Immediately, his attention returned to Tom. "So, how are things at Hogwarts?"

"The Heir of Slytherin has been making his rounds again. Three Muggle-borns attacked in the past two weeks." Tom said, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Kierra decided to play dumb. "Heir of Slytherin?"

"Your little friend is uninformed?" Julien seemed a bit amused by this.

"Muggle-borns at Hogwarts are being attacked and people are thinking it's this Heir of Slytherin." Tom said casually. "Something a Ravenclaw got out of a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Interesting." Kierra said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

~ ~ ~

  
  
"I am so going to kill her!" Rose was still ranting. Except now, she was ranting somewhat more quietly and away from the public eye. She and Natalie were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron. And Rose was currently ranting at the bowl of ice cream she had.

"Relax, Rose." Natalie said, attempting to be soothing. "She has to be back within fifteen minutes, or the Portkey is defunct."

"I'm not worried about the Portkey," Rose griped around a mouthful of Charmed Chocolate ice cream. "What I'm worried about is her and Tom Riddle."

"Why?" Natalie arched an eyebrow.

Rose gave her a look of disbelief. "Well, there is the small fact that he grows up to be the infamous Dark Lord, Voldemort." The last few words were said in a hiss that was punctuated by Rose stabbing her spoon into her half-eaten bowl of ice cream.

"Well, he's not Voldemort now." Natalie pointed out. She was really trying hard to remain objective. Even though she knew that Rose was right.

"Still he's the bloody Heir of Slytherin." Rose gritted out as she began to mash her ice cream into a chocolatey pulp. "And she should not be going anywhere alone with him, let alone freaking Knockturn Alley!"

"I think that's enough sugar for you," Natalie said hastily. She grabbed the bowl and spoon away from Rose before the brunette girl could do any more damage to it.

Without the ice cream to focus her attention, Rose scowled at the table top.

"So . . ." Natalie said, trying to think of something that wouldn't lead back to Tom Riddle and heinously evil ways. "What House do you think you'll be in?"

"As long as it's not Slytherin, I'm fine." Rose said, folding her arms. She didn't say any more than that.

"What class do you think you'll like the best?" Natalie continued with the questioning.

"Don't know. Don't care."

Natalie sighed. This was going to take awhile. Hopefully, Kierra would be back before Rose completely blew a fuse and began hexing anything in sight with her new wand.

"What about the Daily Prophet?" Natalie leaned over and grabbed the aforementioned wizarding paper off of an abandoned table. The headline was bold and large and was saying something about Grindelwald.

Rose's scowl deeped and she actually growled slightly. "I want to go home."

"Kind of impossible at the moment." Natalie said wryly, flipping through the paper with great interest. The pictures moved, which was probably something that would keep amusing her.

"Well, then I'll find a way to go home." Rose said, folding her arms. "And as far as I'm concerned, the sooner, the better."

"The sooner, the better, what?" a familiar voice asked. Both girls looked up to see Tom Riddle and Kierra walking across the Leaky Cauldron to them. Rose's scowl grew blacker, something that Natalie hadn't really forseen as possible.

"Where the hell have you been?" the brunette girl's tone was dangerously calm.

"Had to go back to Flourish and Blotts. I forgot I needed to get a book." Tom lied.

Rose would have said more, but Natalie interuppted.

"Time to go back to Hogwarts." she pointed to her watch. It was about thirty seconds before the Portkey was timed to go off. Tom pulled the silver pocketwatch out of one of his pockets and they all gathered around it.

A few seconds later, they all felt the now slightly familiar jerking feeling as the Portkey activated itself. There was a swirling feeling, then their feet were back on the floor in Hogwarts.

"Ah, I see your shopping expedition went smoothly?" Dippet asked.

Looking around, Natalie saw that they were standing in his office once more. Tom handed Dippet the pocketwatch and the headmaster tucked it into the folds of his volumous robes.

"Like a charm." Kierra grinned.

"And your back just in time, too. It's almost time for supper." Dippet said, easing himself up out of his chair. "Would you rather be Sorted then, or now?"

The three girls exchanged a look and it was Natalie that spoke first.

"We'd rather a private Sorting, sir."

"Ah, very well." Dippet was now standing, although he was leaning rather heavily on the back of his chair. "Tom, could you bring the Hat? I'm feeling rather tired."

"Of course, professor." Tom had easily slipped back into the role of being the perfect prefect. He whisked the Hat off of its shelf and brought it over to the girls.

Rose was the first to take it and she gingerly sat it on her head.

_Ahh, you're in an interesting predicament_, a voice said into her hear. It was a bit frightening for Rose.

_Tell me about it,_ Rose thought dryly.

_But I'm not here to play games,_ the Hat said. It sounded almost as if it had chuckled. _I'm just here to Sort you. Have any preference?_

_Away from Tom Riddle, please_, Rose said in her mind.

_Hmm, let's see now._ The Hat fell silent for a moment, as if it were pondering. _You've got a great mind. And you're one of those ones who loves to study._

_Ravenclaw, then?_ Rose thought hopefully. _Right you are,_ the Hat said. It was almost as if it were grinning cheekily. "Ravenclaw!" the Hat sang out to the room right before Rose removed it from her head.

"Ravenclaw, hmm?" Kierra raised an eyebrow. "Suits you, Rose."

"Well, let's see what House suits me, next." Natalie swiped the Hat from Rose's hands and set it upon her head.

_Another one with an interesting story?_ The Hat sounded rather surprised. _Ah, but I'm not here to listen to how you came to be in this predicament. I'm just here to Sort you._

Natalie giggled slightly. She had never imagined the Hat to be this amusing. _I like you,_ she decided.

_Really?_ The Hat was delighted. _Many people, it's just "sort me into blah-blah House" or "don't put me in Such-and-such a House". It's rather tiresome. And I haven't had a good conversation in awhile. But, none the less. You must be Sorted._

Natalie had the image in her mind, that if the Hat were a person, it would be nodding resoloutely at this point in time.

_Any choice in paticular?_ The Hat asked. _I always ask that first._

_Umm . . . the same House as Rose?_ Natalie asked hesitantly.

_Let's see . . . _ The Hat trailed off. _Ooh, yes, you would do well there. And your loyalty is worthy of Hufflepuff. But really, it's up to you._ _I'll take Ravenclaw,_ Natalie decided.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat dutifully called out. Natalie removed the Hat from her head and handed it to Kierra.

The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow at the Hat before plunking it on her head. It was there for a few minutes, until the Hat, rather unsure of itself, called out it's decision.

"Slytherin."

Natalie didn't even have to look at Rose to know that the brunette was seething.

~ ~ ~

  



End file.
